Hasta siempre, amor
by Ami V'ns
Summary: "y me duele aceptarlo... pero es el final" ambientado en la 2º guerra mundial, ¿como explicarle en unas lineas al amor de tu vida que ya no tienes esperanzas?
1. desgarrando el corazón

¡Hola!, esta vez solo soy yo, Diana… vengo con este pequeño one-shot que hace tiempo había escrito… y que bueno… por cosas del destino no me animaba a subir, espero que les guste y claro… a los que siguen el nuevo fic que empezamos a escribir Alis y yo un sincero… ¡lo sentimos mucho! (Si, de parte de ambas) pero estamos en días negros (exámenes finales...) acaban el 23 y teniendo en cuenta el furor navideño supongo que el capi debe estar listo mas o menos para finales de este mes (30 o 31)… y bueno no fastidio mas y les dejo leer en paz

**Hasta siempre, Amor**

Ya van poco mas de tres sin ti, ni te imaginas cuanto te extraño… cuanto te anhelo y como te necesito, necesito oír tu melodiosa voz regañándome porque llegare tarde al trabajo, tu linda figura frente al espejo advirtiendo cada detalle para salir a cenar, tus tentadores labios junto a los míos y tus hermosos ojos violetas en los cuales me perdía cada noche antes de irme a dormir…

"Es una cuerda floja en la cual me estoy equilibrando debajo solo hay manos intentando sumergirme en un mar de llamas, no puedo ver el final y no recuerdo con claridad el inicio", recuerdo haberte respondido algo similar cuando una vez conversando hace muchos años me preguntaste que opinaba sobre mi trabajo…

¿Quién soy?

Muchas personas y miles de veces me lo han preguntado y siempre he dado la misma vacía y fría respuesta... un nombre, un cargo, los cuales ahora de nada me sirven… ya no tengo ninguna influencia, para ellos yo ya soy solo un recuerdo…

Cariño, me gustaría que cuando leas esto entiendas que el odio no es la solución, no culpes al enemigo, no les guardes rencor… recuerda que ellos son también victimas de la guerra como todos nosotros; por mucho que duela, pienso serte sincero, porque se bien que si no lo soy, tu albergaras alguna vana esperanza en tu frágil corazón…esta es mi ultima carta

Las epidemias, la hambruna y las batallas ya casi ha acabado con todos mis soldados los he visto caer uno a uno, quedamos menos de la mitad vivos y probablemente ya tenemos dentro de nosotros algo y pronto ya no tendremos fuerzas… y yo no pretendo morir derrotado y olvidado…

Tú sabes que no me agrada la violencia, y por ello pienso que no fue la decisión más inteligente que he tomado el unirme a la milicia, claro en aquel entonces no lo vi así… sin embargo no me arrepiento, pues hacerlo de nada me serviría, yo no voy a flaquear… pues vine aquí a servir a mi patria contra lo que sea, y quien fuera, vine por proteger la nación a la cual te arrastre… ¿sabes cual era mi pensamiento al venir a la guerra? si debo matar lo haré pues no estoy dispuesto a morir, y ahora mismo te pido perdón, te he fallado… se que te jure regresar a casa, volver a ver el atardecer paseando por las calles de la mano como antes… perdóname mi enana…

Pero como ultimo deseo, te ruego salgas de aquí, vete del país, lo único que te ataba ha esta patria ajena era yo y quiero que te vayas, pues tenemos de enemigo a y se que esto acabará mal, vuelve a tu tierra en Europa con tu hermano, y se que no tengo ningún derecho a decirte esto pero vive por favor, vive y se feliz muere de anciana sonriendo sabiendo que diste a este mundo todo lo que tenias para dar y… olvídate de mi pues ya te encadene a mucho de vivo… no quiero seguir haciéndolo de muerto…

Me duele aceptarlo, me duele en el orgullo y corazón pero es el final, he escrito muchas cartas a distintos mandos, ninguna respuesta he obtenido con lo cual confirmo mis sospechas…linda, me han abandonado… nos ha abandonado…

Pero no te preocupes no me han derrotado y yo no me quedare aquí sentado esperando a que vengan por mi, yo iré hasta allí y moriré luchando defendiendo a mis soldados, no lo mires como un suicidio sino como un sacrificio…

Diles a mis hermanas y a mi madre que me perdonen por abandonarlas, y a mi padre que me perdone por fallarle… que los amo a todos, a mí cuñado que me perdone por no poder haberte protegido como era debido…. Supongo que hasta perdón a nuestro matrimonio por no haber durado más de un año…

Tu siempre me dijiste que los buenos momentos aunque efímeros quedaran grabados por siempre en nuestro corazón, que la felicidad se halla repartida en todas las cosas por pequeñas que sean en este mundo… entre otras bellas frases que en su momento no supe apreciar e incluso solía burlarme de ti por tu sentimentalismo, créeme que me arrepiento

Hasta nunca Rukia, te amo e incluso después de muerto lo haré y desde el infierno nunca lo dudes te rogare por ti, lamento todo lo que te hice pasar, lamento las noches en vela, las lagrimas derramadas, la angustia pasada y a partir del momento que recibas estas carta… considérate libre muy aparte de que seguro te lo comunicara algún militar… ya es tarde, debemos partir, el cartero ha llegado y aunque no le comunicamos nuestros planes creo que lo presiente porque esta esperando pacientemente llevar nuestras ultimas palabras…

Siempre tuyo…

¿Quien soy?

Ichigo Kurosaki capitán de la quinta escuadra del ejercito japonés

¿Qué planeo?

Simple, yo y mis soldados nos infiltrarlos en una de las bases militares del enemigo, somos bombas de carne y hueso, debido a un espía conocemos los planos, ubicados estratégicamente a mi señal explotaremos llevándonos con nosotros miles de vidas enemigas y uno de sus cuarteles mas importantes, este será uno de los golpes mas duros que darán y mi batalla final…

Pasados 40 minutos exactos desde la infiltración, el capitán dio su orden cerró sus ojos y diviso la imagen de una hermosa muchacha sonriendo murmuro un débil "te amo" y sonrió, por última vez…

* * *

¿Que tal? Acepto críticas constructivas y destructivas... pero para eso deben dejarme un bello review ¬u¬ y bueno… si desean puedo hacerle segundo capi con lo que piensa Rukia al leer la carta claro, si quieren… en fin me despido mañana toca y debo despertarme temprano

¡bye!


	2. Por siempre, contigo

¡Hellow! Bueno, hoy por ser mi primer día de vaga quise subir la parte 2 de este mini-fic… esta parte se supone debió terminar antes del "5 años después…" pero me dije a mi misma… Diana no seas mala estoy segura que en el fondo de tu corazón aun hay algo de bondad... y entonces decidí aumentarle esa partecita ^^ así que espero que les guste y sin fastidiar mas…

**Hasta siempre, Amor**

**Parte II**

Se encontraba arrodillada frente a la imagen de un santo, apretando con mucha fuerza un rosario el cual llevaba entre las manos, en aquel país no era muy difundida su religión, se había dado cuenta con el tiempo, pero ella se había educado así, cristiana, pero a muchos kilómetros de allí en otra patria; levanto la vista, se puso de pie, se acomodo la ropa y se hecho a andar, aun tenia los ojos llorosos y al pasara frente al espejo vio su lindo rostro, se veía demacrado, era la consecuencia de varios meses sin comer ni dormir bien y con la mente llena de preocupaciones además de extraños desmayos y nauseas desde hace algún tiempo, imaginaba que era por la preocupación, pensó lo que él le diría si la viese así… probablemente haría un lío por ello, vociferaría que no confía en él y que se preocupa siempre demasiado.. Y ahora mismo pensaba que puede que tenga razón, nunca le había fallado así que debía confiar plenamente… mas tranquila se dirigió a su habitación, no había cenado pero no importaba, de todas formas ella no tenia hambre, una vez recostada decidió pensar cosas buenas y recordar cosas lindas, ya había llorado y se había desesperado lo suficiente, debía confiar mas en él y pensar que pronto lo vería cruzar la puerta de su casa, con su uniforme militar, cansado pero con una sonrisa de victoria.

Sonaba exactamente en el reloj la medianoche, se levanto de golpe, gritando, asustada y sudando, miro a todos lados aturdida, los ojos nuevamente se le llenaron de lagrimas y una extraña opresión en el pecho la obligó a salir corriendo de la habitación, se cruzo con sus sirvientes que desesperados iban hacia su habitación pero los siguió de largo, entre tropezones llegó a la escalera la cual bajo a una velocidad sorprendente, atravesó la sala y llegó a la entrada principal, abrió con fuerza la puerta y surcó su patio, el cual se hallaba lleno de nieve, llevaba puesto apenas una pijama contra el congelante frío de la noche y una tormentosa lluvia, poco no le importó miro a ambos lados de la calle pero cuando estaba apunto de salir corriendo hacia la derecha, sintió unos brazos rodearla y detenerla

-¿Rukia que tienes? ¡Por dios cálmate!-

Miro a la persona que le hablaba, era su mejor amiga y vecina Rangiku Matsumoto que la miraba preocupadísima, intento decirle algo pero no le salían mas que balbuceos y palabras sin sentido

-él, esta mal, algo le pasa, tengo que ayudarlo, tengo que hacer algo, va ha morir-

Rompió en llanto luego de esas palabras, a pesar de estar siendo abrazada se sentía sola, pues lo había soñado, lo había visto en medio de llamas morir tanta fue la impotencia, la desesperación y la preocupación que sentía que apenas unos segundos después se nublo su vista, todo se puso negro y se desvaneció…

-pobre señora Kuchiki, esto ya empezó a afectarle- soltó al aire el medico- y usted señora ¿como se encuentra?-

-bien- miro al joven que se hallaba a su lado con una mirada triste- yo se que ganaremos, se que ambos estará bien… ni mi hijo, ni mi marido morirán… antes los mato yo…- susurró, sinceramente ella misma ya había perdido las esperanzas de verlos regresar… la muchacha que se hallaba ahora mismo dormida era quien mas esperazas le daba con la confianza que parecía mostrar en su marido

-Doctor, sinceramente ¿como esta?- pregunto preocupada, en medio de la noche escuchó un grito desgarrador que la despertó, reconoció la voz era de Rukia, corrió todo lo que sus pies le dieron y al salir de casa la encontró a ella también afuera de su casa, con una expresión de terror, llorando a mares y balbuceando, pudo entenderle pocas cosas antes de verla desmayarse en sus brazos, se apresuró en llamar a la servidumbre de su casa y mando a alguien a buscar a un medico y allí se encontraba ahora, sentada al lado de la cama en la cual se amiga se encontraba dormida

- bien, parece que sufrió un ataque de pánico y tuvo suerte, a pesar de salir en medio de la noche con esa tormenta no ha enfermado, es bastante fuerte…- el doctor miró a la mujer con al cual mantenía la conversación- pero aun hay algo que me preocupa…-

-¿Qué cosa, doctor?-

-estos ataques de pánico, además que la mala alimentación y la falta de sueño pondrían afectar al bebe… le recomendaré unas sales para mantenerla tranquila y relajada…-

-¿un… bebe…?-

El sonido de la gente pasar por la calle la hizo reaccionar, se sentía adormecida pero aunque dificultosamente alcanzó a sentarse en la cama, intento recordar que le ocurrió pero nada venia a su mente, pero pronto abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, ahí estaba frente a sus ojos sonriéndole lastimeramente, se acercó lentamente a ella y frente a su rostro susurró un débil "te amo" para luego desparecer, escuchó la puerta de su casa sonar, y aunque le causo escalofríos prefirió darle poca importancia, solo se quedó mirando la pared, sin pronunciar nada, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, minutos después vio cruzar a su amiga por la puerta de su cuarto

-lo lamento tanto…- dijo entregándole el uniforme de su marido y encima de este… una carta, lentamente la abrió y leyó no tardo mucho, al terminarla la cerró… esto no podía estar pasando…

5 años después…

-¡mamá!- escucho otra vez e intento nuevamente encontrar a su niño en se gigantesco lugar

-¿Kurai, donde estas?- alzo la voz preocupada, ese muchachito era tan travieso…

-¡mamá!- se sintió mas tranquila al sentir unas mañitas abrazarse a sus piernas- mamá, ¿Por qué todos están de negro hoy? ¿Porque vinimos hoy a visitar a mis abuelitos? ¿Y por qué lloran frente a un cuadro de papá?-

Suspiró, a veces la curiosidad de los pequeños se daba en el momento menos adecuado pero aun así sonrió- estamos de negro porque estamos de luto, estamos en la casa de tus abuelos por la misma razón y… lloran porque lo recuerdan y eso les da nostalgia…- ella misma estaba a segundos de ponerse a llorar también, su hijo solo conocía a su padre por medio de fotos y recuerdos y era además su viva imagen, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, hasta la misma expresión cuando se enojaba- ven vamos, es hora de irnos-

-¿vamos a comer primero?- preguntó mirándola con unos ojitos suplicantes, tenia mucha hambre, ella solo atino a reír al verlo poner esa carita, cuanto le recordaba a él…

-claro, amor… ¿quieres ir luego un ratito de paseo?-

-¡si!- grito emocionado

- los buenos momentos aunque efímeros quedaran grabados por siempre en nuestro corazón – susurro cerrando los ojos mientras cargaba al pequeño

-¿dices algo mamá?

-nada cariño, solo recordaba…- luego de despedirse de los padres del que en vida fue su razón de ser y hacer entrar primero a su hijo al auto miro hacia atrás- te perdono Ichigo y muchas gracias… por este maravilloso regalo que me dejaste…- subió al auto y sonrió al escuchar lo que le sonó a un

-de nada…-

Y… ¡fin! Lo se me hago odiar xD pero espero que aunque sea esa partecita que agregué les haya recompensado por tanta maldad y bueno ¡espero que me envien reviews (aunque sea con un buen grito por mi crueldad)!

Los quiero ¡bye!


End file.
